Diez Razones
by m's journal
Summary: 'Diez razones por las cuales Rachel 'Sexy Enanita' Berry debería elegir al Bad Ass Supremo de Puck, en lugar de Finn.'


**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Fox y de Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 Razones por las cuales Rachel ''Sexy Enanita'' Berry debería elegir al Bad Ass Supremo de Puck, en lugar del idiota de Finnocente de Finn.<strong>_

**1.- Él y Rachel son un par de apuestos judíos y el buen Señor quiere que estén juntos. En cambio, Finn y Rachel son la pareja que todos saben que estarán juntos, pero tarde o temprano terminarán, porque _no son el uno para el otro._**

**1.2.- Cada vez que Rachel necesitaba con quien hablar o un favor, Noah estaba ahí para ayudarla.***

**1.5.- Los brazos de Puck son _encantadores. _Los de Finn son escuálidos. **

**2.- Él le cantó Sweet Caroline porque ella es especial. No ''The lady is a Tramp'' u ''Only The Good Die Young'' o ''Fat Bottomed Girls'' o ''Beth'' (La cuál era para Babby Beth, no Quinn... Deal with that!). ''Just The Way You Are'' era para Kurt, y ''Jessie's Girl'' fue sólo porque Jessie apareció, si no, él hubiera seguido con su vida de ''Rock Star''.**

**2.2.- Puck siempre ofrecía su ayuda a Rachel por una u otra razón (incluso si es por prometerle a Dios que seria más amable).***

**2.5- Rachel es la única mujer a la que Puck le ha cantado una canción romántica, sin la palabra ''vagabunda'', ''pecado'', ''gorda'' o un bebé de por medio.**

**3.- Puck y Rachel son como _espagueti y catsup_, en un principio dices ''iugh'' pero luego te gusta y pides más. Finn y Rachel son como pastel de chocolate con chocolate extra y leche de chocolate con fresa y azúcar... Te empalaga después de probarlo.**

**3.2.-Aunque ninguno de los dos lo admita publicamente, son una de las pocas parejas de mejores amigos que no tienen rivalidad en la serie.***

**3.5- Mamá Puckerman la amaría, porque es judía y bonita... Y porque Puck pasaría de año. **

**4.- Rachel saca lo mejor de él. Ella le da motivos para superarse a sí mismo y no ser otro Lima-Loser... Rachel Berry es increíble.**

**4.2.- Sin importar en qué lío se meta Rachel, Noah nunca deja de apoyarla ni piensa mal de ella.***

**4.5.- Puck fue el primero en pararse a defender el honor de Rachel cuando Jessie St. James la atacó con huevos. No Finn, Puck. **

**5.- Tendrían los mejores bebés del mundo. Con la actitud Bad Ass de su padre y con el control que tiene su madre para todo, sus bebés podrían dominar al mundo... Literalmente.**

**5.2.- Con o sin novia, Noah no deja de estimar a Rachel y darle algo de atención.***

**5.5- Son judíos. **

**6.- Él debe de conocerla desde pequeños. Si se considera el tamaño de Lima + la cantidad de judíos en ese lugar, apenas y habría un templo... Un templo en el que debieron de verse al menos una vez... Matemática simple.**

**6.2.- Porque Puck al contrario de Finn, no es un grosero con ella.***

**6.5.- Él estaba más que dispuesto a besarla en ''Bad Reputation''. **

**7.- Puckleberry suena MIL VECES MEJOR que Finnchel. **

**7.5- Puckleberry es la pareja más mencionada en la serie. (Bad Reputation, Furt, Rumors, etc.) **

**8.- Ella era la mejor novia que él ha tenido y él, por _muuucho _el mejor novio que ella pudo tener. **

**8.5.- Cantaron ''Need You Now'' juntos... Lo cuál, debe de ser un mensaje subliminal.**

**8.6.- Rachel pudo elegir a cualquier otra persona para darle celos a Finn, pero eligió a Noah. **

**9.- Si ellos quisieran, serían ''La pareja'' de McKinley... Puckleberry es Badassness pura, por lo que, _ellos mandan. _(Suck It Fuinn!)**

**9.5.- Él le permite _sólo _a ella decirle Noah. Si alguien más lo llama así, lo mira de mala manera o lo corrige. Eso _debe _significar _algo. _**

**10.- Puck es real. Finn es fantasía. Puck tiene más defectos que nadie, lo que lo convierte en uno de los personajes más reales. Finn es el típico chico bueno de toda historia, lo cuál es _común. _Puck es un chico malo con buen corazón. Finn un mariscal de campo idiota que se confunde con todo. Puck es la _realidad _de Rachel. Finn es su _fantasía._**

**10.5.-Rachel es su_ "Hot Little Jewish American Princess'' _y tooodo el mundo lo sabe_. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola!<em>**

**_Este One-Shot (si es que se le puede llamar así) salió de la nada, mientras discutía con mi hermana acerca de las parejas de Glee. Y cómo ella es Finnchel y yo Puckleberry/ EvanBerry, ésto simplemente llegó. _**

**_Si eres Finnchel y leíste esto sólo por curiosidad, y por alguna razón te resultó ofensivo para tu pareja preferida, Sooo sorry. :C_**

**_Realmente no creo que sean todas las razones (si tienen otras, me encantaría saberlas) pero son todas las que pude encontrar y/o idear. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen mis errores ortográficos y/o gramáticos. ^^_**

**_Opiniones/ Correcciones/ Críticas son bienvenidas. C:_**

**_20/11/11. _**

**_OKay, si se dan cuenta en algunos números hay * y eso es porque son sugerencias que pucklove & Angel de una Ala las sugirieron :) _**

**_Saludos, _**

**_~PBMP. _**


End file.
